You will be mine
by Annis de Leces
Summary: ¿Arresto domiciliario, en casa del Detective Orcot? Tal vez sea la oportunidad que D había estado esperando.


**You will be mine**

- Entonces... ¿estoy arrestado? - Susurró esperanzado el Conde D después de sorber un poco más de té.  
- ¡Kyu! - Q-chan agitó sus alas alterado sobre su hombro derecho.  
- Así es.  
- Uh... - suspiró. - ¿Cuales son los cargos?  
- Venta ilegal de animales... "extraños". - explicó Jill algo más confundida que él.  
- Pero aún no es definitivo. - aclaró el jefe de policía. - Estaremos inspeccionando su tienda por una semana para discernir las sospechas de Orcot.  
- ¿Sospechas? - repitió D echándole una mirada divertida a Leon. - ¿Esto es un juego organizado por usted? Mi detective querido.  
- ¡¿Juego?! - gritó Leon en la cara pálida, delicada. - ¡No es ningún juego! ¡Quiero comprobar que usted vende animales peligrosos aquí!  
- Detective. ¿Le parece a usted que estos animales son peligrosos? - preguntó señalando a un lindo canario que bebía agua en su elegante jaula.  
- ¡De seguro guarda los dinosaurios en otra parte! - se apresuró a sugerir.  
  
Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en los labios pintados de negro. Él sabía que estaba bromeando y no era su intención.  
- De verdad siento mucho este inconveniente, Conde. Solo deseamos estar seguros. - se disculpó el Jefe dejando la taza de té en la mesita y poniéndose de pie.  
- No se preocupe. Está bien que crean en el "Instinto" de mi detective. - dijo D imitándolo. Jill guardó algunos bocadillos en el interior de su camisa antes de hacer lo mismo. Leon había estado todo el tiempo de pie, rebelde.  
- ¡Oh! casi se me olvida el detalle más importante. - exclamó el Jefe después de que Jill le susurró algo en el oído. - Se supone que, mientras estemos efectuando la revisión usted debe estar arrestado, ya sabe usted. Esa tonta ley para que no pueda escapar del país.   
- ¡Yo nunca haría eso! no dejaría a mis animales solos. - exclamó espantado por la sola idea.  
  
Leon rodó los ojos con fastidio. Era una pena tener tanta compañía, siempre había disfrutado de las pláticas a solas con el Conde, aunque la mayoría terminaban en intensas peleas, siempre estuvo presente en él ese sentimiento tan hermoso que lo llenó tanto de vida y siempre se había negado a admitir. El lo amaba, realmente no quería que lo arrestaran, pero las numerosas muertes causadas por sus mascotas no se podían pasar por alto como él, quizás, lo hubiese deseado.  
- Sería una atrocidad encerrar a alguien como el Conde en una cochina celda de la jefatura. - comentó Jill echándole un vistazo al aspecto de sus uñas. - Tal vez deberíamos aplicarle "Arresto domiciliario"  
- Esa es una tontería. El Conde D vive aquí. - puntualizó Leon.  
- Cierto. No sería adecuado para el Conde vivir en un estado tan deplorable... pero tampoco debemos dejarlo libre, entonces... - pensaba el Jefe. - ¡lo tengo! El Conde D puede vivir una semana en el departamento de Orcot. Con seguridad, el no le permitirá escapar.  
- ¡Qué buena idea! - exclamó Jill radiante de alegría.  
- ¡No! ¡No es una buena idea! - gritó Leon alterado. - ¡El no vivirá conmigo, de ningún modo!  
- No debes ser descortés, Orcot. Soy tu jefe y es tu deber aceptar. No hay nada más que hablar, El Conde D vivirá contigo. A menos que él señor se oponga ¡Claro!  
- Tranquilo, no seré una molestia para usted. - prometió D.  
- ¡Fabuloso! - exclamó el detective con ironía.  
  
El jefe y Jill se fueron. Leon tuvo que quedarse a esperar que D preparara todas sus cosas.  
- ¿Q-chan puede ir? - preguntó de una manera casual El Conde.  
- ¿Q-Que? ¡No! No me gustan las mascotas.  
  
D se vio decepcionado.  
- ¿Estarás bien, Q-chan?  
El Conejo-Murciélago asintió con su cabecita.  
- Cuídate mucho.  
Leon tuvo que llevarlo a rastras del auto antes de que D se dedicara a despedirse desde las hormigas hasta el dinosaurio que, según Leon, debía estar escondido en algún lugar.  
  
Una hora después, Leon se encontraba cargando las pesadas maletas de D hasta el departamento. Él prometió no ser una molestia... ¡mentiroso!  
- ¿Qué trae usted aquí? ¿Ladrillos?  
  
El Conde D rió mientras negaba.  
- Imagino que serán millones de vestidos. - jadeó. - Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que... a alguien que tuviera tantos.  
- De seguro usted nunca antes había conocido a un hombre tan atractivo. ¿No es así? – preguntó, mientras alisándose el kimono con picardía.  
  
Leon se ruborizó.  
- No responderé... a esa pregunta. - tomó varias bocanadas de aire cuando por fin llegaron a su departamento. Estaba muy desordenado, como siempre.  
- Alguien necesita poner un poco de orden aquí. - comentó la muñeca china arqueando una ceja.  
- Pues créame, no seré yo.  
  
D iba a protestar cuando un pequeño cachorro de pastor-alemán salió corriendo de la cocina para saludar. Los ojos de El Conde se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se inclinó para rascar su cabeza.  
- ¡Qué hermoso perrito! creí que no le gustaban los animales.  
- No me gustan. - le aclaró mientras tiraba su chaqueta al piso.  
- ¿Y qué hace usted con este cachorro?  
- Ese perro es de la jefatura. Debería ser un perro policía pero es muy tonto para llegar a serlo.  
- ¿Es muy tonto? De seguro usted no le tiene paciencia. - le defendió rascando la barriga del animal.  
- ¡Por lo que más quiera, Conde! Estoy muy cansado para hablar del perro. Me duele mucho la espalda...  
- Lo lamento, yo no quería que... - empezaba a decir D con la intención de masajear los hombros de el hombre más alto.  
- ¡No, eso no será necesario! - Leon saltó sobre el sofá para escapar de las manos bonitas, delicadas que intentaron alcanzarlo. D se dio por vencido.  
- Como quiera, detective. ¿Dónde voy a dormir? - preguntó para matar el incomodo silencio.  
  
Leon percibió la tristeza en su voz.  
- En mi habitación. - respondió empujándolo hacía allá con suavidad. Luego descargó sus maletas sobre la cama y se fue a dormir, probablemente al sofá.  
  
Era tan irreal tener a D en casa. Ciertamente había estado antes, pero nunca tantas horas, lo peor es que no solo serían horas, también días.  
  
¿Lo peor? Sentía estar viviendo un sueño. Tal vez eso haya sido lo mejor que le pasó en la vida.  
  
El Conde vio con desagrado la cama desordenada. Bien, le agradó la idea de vivir junto a su amado detective, pero esto... ¡era demasiado!  
  
Carteles de mujeres desnudas por todas partes, cobijas, almohadas, y, hasta ropa sobre la cama.  
  
D suspiró poniéndose las manos en la cintura con un encanto casi femenino. Esta sería una larga noche.  
  
Leon abrió los ojos poco a poco. Podía ver la luz del sol entrar por la ventana, había amanecido. Dios mío, otro largo día de trabajo.  
  
Pasaron algunos segundos antes de reparar en que estaba acostado en el piso, muy bien abrigado con una sabana y una cómoda almohada bajo su cabeza.  
- Creo que usted no tuvo una buena noche. - comentó D sentado en el sofá.  
- ¿Eh? - musitó Leon mirando hacía arriba. D simplemente sonrió, Leon se veía tan infantil.  
- Le preparé de comer, detective. - le avisó señalando la mesa servida con un dedo fino, hermoso.  
- Gracias. - respondió él realmente agradecido.  
  
Mientras comía el delicioso desayuno que le había preparado El Conde, Leon apreció que el departamento estaba notablemente muy bien arreglado, casi irreconocible. D acentuó su sonrisa al ver su mirada perpleja. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, se apresuró a decir:  
- Fue un placer.  
  
El día de Leon transcurrió sin la mayor novedad. Lo mismo de siempre, papeles, papeles, y para variar... más papeles.  
  
Cuando ya ha llegado la noche y se disponía a irse, Jill lo detuvo con una plática.  
- Y... ¿Cómo va todo?  
- Qué quieres decir con: ¿"Como va todo"? - replicó de mala gana.  
- ¡Leon, por favor! No te hagas el tonto. Me refiero a como van las cosas entre ustedes, tu sabes. ¿Aún nada de nada?  
  
Leon se ahogó con el café que empezaba a beberse.  
- ¡No vuelvas a hablar de eso aquí!  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. - le calmó ella ofreciéndole una servilleta. - Igual ya es muy tarde... él te debe estar esperando. – añadió guiñándole un ojo.  
- ¡Jill!  
  
Mientras tanto El Conde D se divertía dándole órdenes muy bien cumplidas al cachorrito.  
- ¡Felicitaciones, eres un perrito muy inteligente! - felicitó rascándole la barbilla. - ¡muy inteligente! - repitió convencido. En ese momento escuchó la perilla de la puerta girar y Leon entraba viéndose un poco cansado, lógico, llegaba del trabajo.  
- ¿Tuvo un buen día, querido detective? - preguntó D incorporándose. Leon no pudo evitar fijarse en su aspecto, estaba tan exquisitamente bien arreglado. Se ruborizó y apartó la vista de él de inmediato.  
- Sí. - respondió empezando a quitarse la chaqueta.  
- ¡No la tire al piso! - D se apresuró a atraparla en el aire. - Tenemos que mantener esto en orden, Leon.  
  
El rubio se quedó perplejo. ¿Había escuchado bien? Le había llamado "Leon"  
  
Su nombre parecía tan hermoso saliendo de esos provocativos labios hoy pintados de púrpura.  
  
D reparó rápidamente en la expresión extraña de su rostro. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Recordó cuidadosamente su última oración, palabra por palabra... ¡Oh, no!  
- ¡Quise decir! Detective.  
- No... Está bien así... - dijo en un susurró pero D no lo escuchó. Ya se había sentado en el piso otra vez para estar más cerca del cachorro. Inclinó la cabeza hacía arriba para encontrar los ojos de Leon y, con una mano le pidió que se sentara a su lado.  
  
No podría apartar sus ojos de él aunque hubiese querido. El hombre chino a su lado casi lo ofendía con su belleza. Sonreía como solo podía hacerlo un ángel, sus labios... se le hacían tan irresistibles. ¿Cuándo podría gobernarlos? ¿Cuándo podría manchar sus propios labios con esa pintura tan exótica?  
- ¿Verdad que es hermoso, detective? - preguntó aún haciendo cosquillas en la barriguita del cachorro.  
- Hermoso. - afirmó sin apartar sus ojos de él. Afortunadamente D se estaba divirtiendo mucho como para darse cuenta del estado de trance en el que se encontraba su amado.  
- ¿Le pondremos un nombre?  
- Lo que quieras.  
- A ver... entonces... ¿Qué tal Sheik? Es un nombre muy bonito para un perro.  
- Sí, es perfecto. - aceptó obligándose a ver al cachorro ahora llamado "Sheik"  
- ¿Oíste eso, Sheik? Parece que nuestro amo por fin te aceptó.  
  
Leon sonrió abiertamente, mientras se ponía de pie.  
- Mañana tendré el día libre.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Ajá, pero eso no significa que quiera acostarme a dormir tarde hoy.  
- Entiendo. - D también se puso de pie cargando a Sheik. - Vamos amiguito, nuestro amo necesita descansar. - le susurró antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.  
  
Leon suspiró antes de dejarse caer en el sofá. Como amaba a ese hombre. Por alguna razón se sentía mejor con él en su departamento que en la excéntrica tienda de mascotas.  
  
Un millón de sensaciones nuevas y extrañas invadían su cuerpo, pero en algo sí estaba muy decidido. Si D volvía a insinuarle algo, no perdería la oportunidad. Lo tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces, besaría todo ese cuerpo divino y lo haría suyo.  
  
Dos manos suaves y puras le acariciaban el pecho con urgencia, mientras él, Leon, exploraba con su mano lo que había bajo ese elegante vestido de seda. Deslizó su mano hasta el muslo de su amante sobre él y este dejó salir un gemido de placer que lo excitó aún más.  
_- Sí, Leon... mi amor... así... sigue._  
  
Su rostro pálido estaba totalmente encendido dándole un encanto a su belleza casi mágico.  
  
Terminó con las caricias en esa zona desconocida e inexplorada para acunar entre sus manos la carita de su muñeca china antigua. Por fin, esos labios serian suyos, conocería su sabor.  
  
Acercó esos labios divinos hacía su boca, ya casi, faltaba poco...  
- ¡Sheik! ¡Perro malo, bájate de ahí!  
  
Sintió un olor desagradable. ¿El Conde tenía mal aliento? No... Nadie podría tener un aliento así, tan solo... ¡un perro!  
  
Despertó sobresaltado con el grito y risas de D que intentaba separar a Sheik quien no dejaba de lamer su rostro.  
  
Se incorporó en el sofá frotándose los ojos.  
  
"Un sueño" pensó con frustración.  
- ¿Durmió bien, mi detective? Ya es casi medio día, ha de haber tenido sueños muy agradables para no querer interrumpirlos. - comentó.  
- ¡No! - negó como si lo hubiese descubierto. - ¡Claro que no!  
- Oh... Como usted diga, pero no se altere. - respondió él, tranquilo, riñendo a Sheik con señas, como lo hubiese hecho con un pequeño bebé.  
  
Leon sonrió. ¿Alguna vez había estado tan feliz como ahora?  
- Si usted quiere, podemos ir hoy a la tienda de mascotas para caminar un poco. Después de todo, no ha salido de aquí desde que llegó.  
- Es muy amable. Creí que estaba arrestado.  
- ¡Y lo está! - aclaró de inmediato. - Por eso le pondré unas esposas, así nadie dirá que estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo. D arqueó una ceja.  
- Cierto, de esa manera nadie dirá que quiere separarse de mi.  
  
El detective casi disfrutó del doble sentido de esas palabras, casi.  
  
Leon se dio un baño rápido, comió algo, y después de mucho discutirlo con D le permitió llevar a Sheik para que tomara algo de sol.  
  
Al salir del edificio Leon recordó su idea de las esposas. Tanteó urgido en sus bolsillos y la sacó.  
- Permítame. - dijo tomando con cortesía la muñeca derecha de D.  
- ¿Es necesario? - preguntó tomando la cadena de Sheik con la otra mano.  
- Sí, es necesario. - respondió enganchando el otro extremo en su propia muñeca izquierda.  
- Es muy incomodo. - se quejó cuando ya habían cruzado varias calles. – Tal vez, si pudiésemos estar... más cerca.  
  
Antes de que Leon supiera de lo que D le estaba hablando sintió unos dedos suaves entrelazarse con los suyos con fuerza. El Conde se acercó tanto a él, hasta el punto que llegó a apoyarse de su costado.  
  
Todo aquello fue nuevo y por momentos incómodo para Leon. Inclinó la cabeza para ver la cara de El Conde. Tenía una tranquila sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados declarando satisfacción, parecía estar totalmente en las nubes.  
  
Dios, aquello nuevo e incómodo se había convertido en lo más hermoso que Leon hubiese visto jamás. Tenía un ángel tomándolo de la mano. Sintiéndose más relajado, se dejó llevar por el momento, brindándole más firmeza a el significativo estrecho de manos.  
- Me siento tan seguro así, Leon. - confesó D en un susurró muy bajo. Como si hubiese dejado escapar, inconscientemente, uno de sus pensamientos más íntimos.  
  
Tuvieron que hacer muchas paradas antes de llegar al PetShop. En una de ellas, Leon quiso comerse un helado y se divirtió mucho obligando a D a que lo acompañase, ya que no le gustaba comer nada en la calle.  
- ¡Oh, vamos no sea tan dramático! Coma un poco. - le ofreció.  
- Yo quisiera complacerlo, pero lamentablemente mi mano derecha está atada a usted y no puedo moverla con facilidad. - respondió en parte con sarcasmo y en parte con diversión.  
- De acuerdo, usted gana. - Leon tomó con la cuchara una cantidad considerable de la zona superior del helado que tenía una muy tentadora cereza arriba. Con delicadeza, la acercó a los labios de D que se dividieron para dejar entrar la carga.  
- Muy bueno. - confesó sonriéndole con sus ojos.  
  
Leon pensó que si no hubiera tantas personas a su lado, le habría hecho el amor en aquel mismo lugar.  
  
Finalmente llegaron al PetShop. Todos los animales chillaron con excitación al ver llegar al Conde D, todos parecían haberlo extrañado mucho, en especial Q-chan quien voló hacía él exigiendo un abrazo.  
  
Prácticamente, estuvieron allí toda la tarde. Estando tan solos, a penas contando con la compañía de cientos de animales, Leon meditaba si ese sería el mejor momento para decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba.  
  
Pero el momento pasó y el no fue capaz, o tal vez, ese momento no era el que ya estaba escrito.  
  
Ambos estaban muy cansados y aún así, D insistió en regresar caminando para que Sheik se divirtiera. Y era cierto, el cachorro no parecía cansarse nunca.  
  
Nuevamente D tomó con fuerza la mano de Leon. Esta vez, el detective inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado para apoyarla sobre la propia cabeza de D. Tal vez ya le había dicho a su valiosa muñeca china cuanto lo amaba sin necesidad de usar las palabras. Mientras caminaban, susurraban sus comentarios a los oídos del otro como lo haría una pareja que se amara mucho. Una pareja muy unida.  
  
Era algo peculiar ver a esta unida por una esposa de hierro, pero en un futuro, cuando las "esposas" no fueran más que un símbolo de amor eterno, se reirían de eso.  
  
Acababan de llegar al departamento. D suspiró intentando tranquilizar a Sheik que todavía corría de un lado a otro. Leon buscaba las llaves de las esposas en sus bolsillos, pero no estaban.  
- ¡Las llaves! ¡No están!  
- ¿Eh?  
  
Todo ocurrió en una milésima de segundo. La cadena de Sheik se enredó entre las piernas de D y Leon haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al piso. D quedó bajo Leon en una posición muy comprometedora.  
  
Lo único que pudo haber hecho Leon en ese instante fue... reír. El destino era tan caprichoso. Su risa era baja, calmada y casi resignada. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una mano fresca acunar la parte izquierda de su rostro. Disfruto el tacto tanto como se lo permitieron sus sentidos.  
  
Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió algo calido y mojado recorrer lentamente su mejilla. La lengua de D.  
  
Miró hacía abajo con ternura. El Conde volvía a apoyar su cabeza en el piso sonriendo después de la lamida especial.  
  
El mundo se había detenido. Por un momento, no escuchó los ladridos de Sheik ni le preocupó no encontrar las llaves. Inclinó su rostro hacía D y entrecerró los ojos.  
- Míreme, D.  
D acentuó más su sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de él.  
- Le miro. - susurró.  
- En los últimos días... no... desde que yo le conozco he... he sentido algunas cosas extrañas, y tal vez... no lo sé... he llegado a la conclusión de que pueda ser... amor. Estoy enamorado. ¡Yo! ... no sé como ocurrió...pero te amo... ¡Te amo! - había dicho esas palabras sin la premeditación. Nunca preparó un discurso para decirle aquello, solo se armó de valor y dijo.  
- Detective... - susurró el hombre más pequeño trayendo el rostro del rubio hacía sí. - Yo también lo amo, y no encuentro mi vida sin usted. No sabe lo bien que me han hecho sentir sus palabras, siempre tuve miedo, siempre temí que mi amor lo alejara de mí. - al decir esto le dio un suave y delicado beso que fue correspondido de inmediato, convirtiéndolo en un beso salvaje y hambriento.  
- ¡Te amo, Dios como te amo, D! – exclamó entre los besos y caricias que se seguían dando.  
  
De alguna manera, Leon había logrado quitar esa bendita cadena de las piernas de ambos y empezaba a acariciar las piernas de D como lo habría hecho en su sueño.  
- No... mi amor, aquí no. - jadeó D tratando de no perder el control cuando recibió besos impacientes en su cuello. - Vamos a... Vamos a la cama, Leon.  
  
Leon no perdió el tiempo. Con facilidad cargó a D hacía su cuarto y lo acostó en la cama recostándose sobre él. Era una pena tener una sola mano disponible para acariciarlo. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, D metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacudió las llaves, juguetón.  
- ¿Buscaba esto, mi detective?  
  
El rubio sonrió maravillado con su nueva mitad.  
- Gracias. Usted es... usted es todo un amor.  
  
Así los dos volvieron a fundirse en un eterno beso que los acompañaría a cada instante en esa deliciosa primera noche de amor que ambos tendrían.  
- Serás mío... mío para siempre.  
- Sí, tuyo... solo tuyo, D.

_"You will be mine, Leon... You will be mine"_


End file.
